


Las Estrellas y los lobos

by Yuukivic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marauders, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic





	Las Estrellas y los lobos

— ¿Has probado besar a otro hombre, Lunático?

— ¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensancha ante mi desconcierto. Ambos nos encontramos sentados en el sofá de la Sala Común, completamente solos. Ya pasaba la media noche, y tan solo estábamos iluminados por la chimenea. Sirius había decidido hacerme compañía mientras leía, cosa que no me importaba, hasta que la conversación tornó a aquel punto sin venir a cuento, haciéndome soltar el libro sobre el regazo. Sirius tiene su brazo apoyado contra el respaldo, observándome y yo comienzo a sentirme demasiado cerca de él, consciente de lo que me llevaba provocando durante tantos años.

— Si quieres satisfacer tu curiosidad, Canuto, búscate a otro.—intento que mi voz suene lo más serena posible, a pesar de lo mucho que me afectaba.

— Mi curiosidad, Lunático.... —dice lentamente, casi saboreando cada palabra mientras comienza a acercarse a mi. Dejando su rostro cerca, tan cerca del mío que creo que podría contar mis pecas.— Está más que satisfecha. ¿Y la tuya?

La mía. Sirius Black, uno de mis mejores amigos, conocido por poder estar con cualquier ser vivo que se le cruce por delante, ¿se está preocupando de mis frustraciones sexuales? Esto tiene que ser una broma. Un rubor se extiende por mis mejillas mientras mantengo su mirada. Aquello debía de ser una broma. Intento buscar algún ápice de ello en sus ojos grises, algo que le hiciese soltar una carcajada y que olvidásemos el tema.

Sirius suspira y tira del cuello de mi camisa con sus dedos, acercándome los centímetros a los que me oponía dejar. Noto su aliento sobre mis labios y tiemblo.

— Prefecto... Pensaba que sabía, que si alguien le pregunta, tiene que responder.— dice de manera burlona y me obligo a carraspear para salir de su embrujo.

— Sirius, si esto es una broma...

No puedo continuar. Mejor dicho, no me permite continuar. Cierro los ojos ante el contacto de su lengua sobre mi piel. Lame mi cicatriz lentamente. Desde el mentón, por encima de mis labios, hasta la mejilla contraria. Jadeo y clavo mi mirada en la suya, perdiéndome en aquellos ojos que me recuerdan tanto a aquello de lo que debo huir.

— Lastima, Lupin... Es una lastima. - murmura apoyando su frente contra la mía durante unos segundos, antes de levantarse y caminar hasta las escaleras, perdiéndose en ellas.

Dejo salir todo el aire de mis pulmones cuando me dejo caer sobre el sofá, y el libro cae al suelo. Doy un pequeño respingo al oír cerrarse la puerta de los dormitorios.

Sabía que Sirius era intenso, llevaba tiempo teniendo esa fama. Por no decir que desde que llegó a la escuela. Era algo que se comentaba en el colegio, algo que sabía al verle por los pasillos, en clase... De estar a su lado. Él era así, intentaba tomarlo siempre a broma. Pero vivirlo era completamente diferente. Ya no se trataban de aquellas miradas furtivas que nos dábamos en la ducha, mientras pensábamos que el otro no se daba cuenta. Su lengua había estado en contacto con mi piel y era algo que no iba a olvidar fácilmente. Me dejo caer hacia un lateral del sofá, frunciendo el ceño y tirando de mi camisa, que de por si me quedaba grande, tapando el bulto que comenzaba a crecer. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba completamente dormido.

Un leve zarandeo, me hace gruñir y entreabrir los ojos, aun somnoliento. Me muevo ligeramente y noto crujir toda mi espalda, quejándome adolorido.

—Joder, Remus, ¿estás bien? -la inconfundible voz de James me hace reír y asiento con la cabeza.— ¿Se puede saber porque demonios no has dormido en la habitación? Por Merlín, Peter no paraba de gritar que te habían secuestrado.

— ¿Quien demonios se supone que me va a secuestrar en Hogwarts?—no puedo evitar reírme y me incorporo. Bostezo y miro al moreno, algo más despierto al fin.— Se estaba a gusto y me quedé dormido. ¿Están todos despiertos ya?

— Peter se está cambiando, pero Sirius...—hace una mueca y me observa divertido, haciéndome suspirar.

— Ya...—ese maldito perro no se despegaba de las sábanas si yo no iba a despertarlo.— Como siempre.

James no puede evitar reírse y se sienta en el sofá en cuanto me levanto. Me observa, deseándome suerte. Saludo a Peter en cuanto me lo cruzo bajando las escaleras, y a Lily también, tan madrugadora como siempre.  
Entro en la habitación, cerrando tras de mi. Abro las cortinas de al lado de la cama de Sirius y me siento a un lado, comenzando a zarandearle. Al menos la primera respuesta la tuve. Aquel leve quejido, molesto por la claridad.

— Sirius, ya no eres un crío como para que te tenga que despertar yo.

— Tal vez, lo que tendrías que hacer, es despertarme con un beso.—aquel tono de voz, ronco aún por el sueño, me hace contener la respiración.

— ¿James te daba besos en su casa también al despertarte?—su risa me hace sonreír y se pone un brazo sobre la cara. Aparta la mano y me mira arqueando una ceja.

— Ya le gustaría a Cornamenta probarme.

— Ya, claro. Porque todos se mueren por Sirius Black, ¿verdad? —pongo los ojos en blanco y me muevo para levantarme, pero me toma del brazo y tira de mí, haciéndome caer sobre él.

— No me importaría que te volvieses lunático por mi, Lunático. —sonríe de manera socarrona y mueve las caderas, de forma que noto completamente su erección matutina.

— Eres idiota, Sirius...—noto temblar mi voz y hago de tripas corazón para poder apartarme de encima suya.- Tenemos que cambiarnos, empiezan las clases y por si no te acuerdas, estamos a lunes.

Sirius gruñe rabioso y me voy hacia mi cama, desvistiéndome para colocarme el uniforme. Le observo mientras cojo la camisa, no pierde de vista mis movimientos. Sirius conoce ya mis cicatrices, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así, no me acostumbro a aquella mirada, una que parecía prometerme las cosas más indecentes que pudiera imaginar. Comienzo a abrocharme y suspiro cuando al fin, decide salir de la cama.

— ¿Harás algo con eso, verdad?

— ¿Mmmh? —arquea una ceja mientras se baja los pantalones, dejando poco a la imaginación su miembro bajo los calzoncillos.

— La erección, Canuto. ¿Piensas ir con ella a desayunar? ¿O a clase?—me giro dándole la espalda y me quito los pantalones.

— No pareces muy por la labor de ayudarme, Remus.

Escucho sus pasos, acercándose a mí y cierro los ojos, tragando saliva. No emite ningún ruido y no se que esperar. Coloca su mano completamente en una de mis nalgas y abro los ojos girándome hacia él con rapidez. Se observa la mano y luego a mi sonriente.

— Nada mal. ¿De verdad que no..? —intento evitar seguir el movimiento de su mano. Pero sucumbo y observo cómo se sujeta la erección. Me estremezco de la cabeza a los pies y noto como el calor aumenta en la habitación. Un nudo comienza a hacerse bajo mi estómago y trago saliva. Alzo la mirada y se relame antes de dar un paso más hacia mi.

— Búscate a otro que te quiera echar una mano, o tu mismo. —Sirius alza una ceja divertido, se pone sus pantalones y se mueve para ir hacia la puerta.

— Ya tengo con que hacérmela. Además, -me mira de reojo desde la puerta y me señala de arriba abajo.— no te dejo indiferente. El día que decidas que te eche una mano, ya sabes donde estoy.

Me guiña el ojo, de la única manera en la cual podría guiñarlo Sirius. De una manera demasiado indecente y sexual. Bajo la cabeza, frustrado al ver que se había dado cuenta de la erección que comenzó a formarse bajo mi ropa interior. Era ridículo que tan solo él me hiciese sentir tantas; demasiadas cosas con tan poco. Me termino de vestir lo más rápido que puedo y salgo de la habitación dando un portazo.

James, Sirius y Lily hablan en la Sala Común, con Sirius de espaldas, dejándome contemplarla una última vez. Al verme salir, la pelirroja se levanta, comenzando a caminar a mi lado. Tan solo con mirarme puede adivinar que me sucede. Suspira y ambos nos vamos al Gran Comedor, a desayunar.

El año iba a ser movido.


End file.
